


A STRING TO THE PAST

by Hyacintthus



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BL, Fanfiction, Gay, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyacintthus/pseuds/Hyacintthus
Summary: NADA hubiese podido tomar más desprevenido a Sherlock Holmes, al volver de su supuesta muerte después de dos años, que la noticia de que John iba a casarse.Sherlock, que estaba enamorado de John desde hace años, creyó que no tenía más opción que aceptarlo, pero ¿y si se le presentara una manera de cambiar el pasado, confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos e impedir aquella boda?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 2





	A STRING TO THE PAST

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER  
> Si los personajes me pertenecieran hubiera resuelto la tremenda tensión sexual que se cargan estos dos hombres desde el primer capítulo, pero efectivamente, no lo hacen, así que aquí me tienen escribiendo fanfics.

**Capítulo uno**

Nada hubiese podido tomar más desprevenido a Sherlock Holmes al volver de su supuesta muerte después de dos años, que la noticia de que John iba a casarse. Ni siquiera el mismo Watson se había visto tan afectado al descubrir que su mejor amigo seguía vivo, su estado de shock apenas y podía compararse con lo que el detective estaba experimentando.

Por muchas vueltas que le diera, Sherlock seguía sin entender cómo era aquello posible.

Por supuesto que su hermano Mycroft le había advertido que John había seguido con su vida. Pero, o sea, ¿cuál vida si él no había estado presente? Era un maldito egocéntrico y lo sabía, pero realmente no esperaba volver y encontrarse con… eso. 

Había imaginado una infinidad de posibles escenarios con los que podría encontrarse al volver: John con una nueva terapeuta, John volviendo a ser médico, incluso había calculado la posibilidad de que hubiera vuelto a comenzar alguna que otra relación sin futuro alguno. Pero, ¿casarse? ¡Si era de conocimiento público que ninguna de sus últimas relaciones había durado más de dos semanas! Era algo demasiado drástico, pero, a fin de cuentas, predecible. Algo le decía que había pasado por alto aquella posibilidad intencionalmente porque no quería creerlo.

Era totalmente consciente de que había sido un total hijo de puta al no haberle advertido de su plan a John. Saltó de un edificio frente al único amigo que había llegado a tener, dejándolo creer que había muerto. El fingir su muerte ante el resto del mundo fue necesario para detener a Moriarty, pero nada hubiera impedido que le dijera a John la verdad.

Sin embargo, sí que había tenido una razón para no hacerlo: sus propios sentimientos. Sí, sentimientos.

John Watson no sólo había sido su primer amigo, sino que también fue la primera persona de la que llegó a enamorarse en toda su vida. Pasaron años antes de que el mismo Sherlock se diera cuenta de sus propios sentimientos, para un genio como él, el amor era tan solo otro sentimiento estúpido e irracional. Una mirada le bastaba para saber si una persona se sentía atraída por otra, si dicha persona le correspondía y si era amor de verdad o tan solo un capricho. El detectar cuando una persona estaba enamorada era una tarea demasiado sencilla, y el descubrirse de repente enamorado de alguien, le sentó como un balde de agua fría.

La revelación le había llegado en el tejado de un edificio en el centro de Londres, durante el enfrentamiento final contra su mayor rival, James Moriarty. Fue en ese momento que Sherlock Holmes descubrió que estaba sin remedio enamorado de John Watson.

Aquel día se había guiado casi solo por sus emociones y la urgencia de evitar la muerte de John, la señora Hudson y Lestrade. Se vio obligado a fingir su muerte para que los asesinos se retiraran, más eso no habría sido suficiente. Durante el tiempo que se le creyó muerto, se encargó de desmantelar la red entera de su rival, pues sus hombres no habrían dudado en cumplir su amenaza de asesinar a sus amigos al descubrir al detective con vida.

El no haber tomado en cuenta a John, fue nada más que para probarse a sí mismo que no le importaba, que sus sentimientos no lo controlaban y que no cometería ninguna insensatez debido a ellos. Se auto convenció de que, si no le había enviado ninguna señal a su amigo, había sido para evitar que este delatara el secreto de alguna manera. Aunque en el fondo, Sherlock sabía con certeza que podría confiarle su vida a John Watson.

Ahora, Sherlock se hallaba en un grave problema. No bastando con tener que afrontar la boda del hombre del que estaba enamorado, tendría que acudir como el padrino y, por consecuente, dar un discurso antes del brindis. Hablando de manera objetiva, Sherlock era terrible en ese tipo de cosas. No era solo su completa falta de tacto o elocuencia (por no mencionar sus nulas habilidades sociales), sino también la presión de no poder tomárselo a la ligera. Estábamos hablando del discurso de la boda de John. Fuera o no el amor de su vida, no se interpondría ni trataría de arruinar algo que hiciera feliz a su amigo. 

No, de arruinarlo ya se encargaría John, solo era cuestión de tiempo. Por lo pronto, Sherlock tenía que cumplir con su parte y esforzarse en que aquel discurso funcionara. La boda era al día siguiente.

Sentado frente al escritorio, recorrió las tarjetas previamente escritas, realizando de nuevo aquel proceso de descartar las que no sirvieran, con aquel estúpido libro titulado “Cómo dar un discurso de padrino de bodas inolvidable” en la otra mano. Era simple, se dijo a sí mismo, sólo tenía que concentrarse.

“Damas, caballeros, hoy los tengo aquí reunidos…”

No, no, no. Las primeras líneas eran parte de la introducción que daban los padres durante las ceremonias, seguro la había escrito medio dormido.

“Por medio del presente discurso…”

Demasiado formal, no había terminado de leer la primera oración y ya se había aburrido, aunque lo hubiera escrito él mismo. Tiró las cartas al suelo y miró hacia el techo, exasperado. Era un genio, ya se le ocurriría algo durante la boda, no tendría que hablar hasta la fiesta.

Se preguntó si ese sería el fin. Hacía ya un tiempo que John y Mary vivían juntos, cosa que, aunque no fuera a admitir, no le gustaba para nada. 

Aquella mujer nunca le había inspirado mucha confianza, pues había un montón de incógnitas alrededor suyo. Ni él ni John sabían nada de sus padres, de sus amistades, ni de su pasado —Sherlock albergaba la sospecha de que sus huellas habían sido meticulosamente borradas por ella misma—. Sin embargo, también había demostrado ser una mujer atenta, divertida e inteligente; tal vez demasiado inteligente. Pero poco a poco se ganó su cariño. Aun así, no podía evitar albergar cierto odio hacía ella, después de todo era ella la persona que compartía con John la clase de relación que el detective moriría por tener con él.

Con aquel matrimonio, Sherlock tendría que resignarse al hecho de que sería relegado a un segundo plano. Con el tiempo, ellos tendrían hijos, formarían una familia y pasarían tiempo juntos como tal. Por supuesto que esto no significaba que él y John fueran a dejar de verse para siempre, ni que Sherlock no fuera a formar una parte muy importante de su vida. Pero había límites y en la gran mayoría de las situaciones él siempre saldría sobrando.

Suspiró y se levantó a buscar su violín, dispuesto a tocar para distraerse, cosa que probablemente hiciera durante toda la noche ya que estaba seguro de que no lograría conciliar el sueño. 

Una vez hubo ubicado el instrumento, lo tomó por el mástil y comenzó a afinarlo automáticamente, mientras pensaba en qué sería de su relación con John si él no hubiera desaparecido de aquella manera.

¿Qué habría pasado si tan sólo le hubiera dado una pista aquel día, o si hubiera respondido el día del funeral cuando lo escuchó a hurtadillas? Tal vez si se hubiera atrevido a decirle lo que sentía antes de saltar del edificio las cosas podrían haber sido diferentes, tal vez si hubiera admitido sus sentimientos antes, _tal vez_ _si tan sólo hubiera…_

De repente, se escuchó el chasquido de una cuerda rota que lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, seguido de un fuerte mareo que lo obligó a cerrar los ojos y llevarse ambas manos a las sienes, soltando el instrumento. Se preparó para escuchar el golpe de la caja contra el suelo, pero este nunca llegó. Cuando abrió los ojos el instrumento ya no estaba. Miró hacia ambos lados y ya era de día, se encontraba a la intemperie, en el tejado de aquel hospital del que había saltado hacía ya dos años. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo ahí? ¿Estaba alucinando?

Se giró y vio el cadáver de Moriarty tirado en el suelo, aún con el arma en la mano. 

Se dió cuenta de inmediato de que su mente estaba reviviendo aquel recuerdo, pero lo notaba demasiado realista. 

Caminó hacia el borde del tejado y pudo ver el taxi del que había bajado John ese día, enseguida divisó a su amigo bajar apresuradamente, gritándole al teléfono, como si la persona con la que estuviera hablando hubiera desaparecido de repente… sólo que esa persona era él. 

Al bajar la mirada pudo descubrir que él también tenía el aparato en la mano, con el nombre de John en la pantalla y la llamada corriendo; se lo llevó al oído y pudo escuchar claramente su voz al otro lado de la línea. “¿Sherlock? ¿Sherlock, dónde estás?” 

Oh, John. ¿Por qué no podía sacarlo de su mente aunque fuera por un maldito momento?

Decidió ignorarlo, era solo un sueño.

Se sentó en el borde del tejado y miró a John desde lejos, él seguía buscándolo. Se preguntó qué le estaba pasando, que él recordara, no había consumido ninguna droga durante el transcurso del día. Aquella alucinación estaba resultando muy extraña.

De repente se escuchó un disparo y John cayó al suelo, un charco de sangre formándose a su alrededor. Los francotiradores, pensó. No lo habían visto saltar y habían disparado. Trató de permanecer impasible, pero un dolor comenzó a expandirse en su pecho al posar su mirada en el cadáver, se sentía demasiado real.

Apartó la mirada, incapaz de seguir mirando aquella escena, y el mismo brutal mareo de antes lo asaltó de nuevo.

Una vez que logró abrir los ojos se encontró en una habitación totalmente diferente. Estaba acostado en un sofá que reconoció como propiedad de su hermano Mycroft a juzgar por su estilo, que también coloreaba el resto del lugar. ¿Por qué estaba su mente imaginando aquello? Nunca antes había visitado su casa. Escuchó pisadas y el susodicho apareció, dirigiéndose a la cocina a servirse café, ignorándolo completamente.

—¿Mycroft?

—¿Sí, Sherlock?

—¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? —preguntó.

—Lo mismo me pregunto yo, cuando te ofrecí quedarte aquí no creí que fueras a hacerlo indefinidamente —se quejó.

—No tengo ni idea de lo que estés hablando, pero si me disculpas, en este preciso momento regreso a Baker Street —dijo Sherlock a la vez que se levantaba.

—Oh, por supuesto. Si no has pisado ese lugar en dos años, ¿por qué ibas a hacerlo ahora? —ironizó Mycroft.

De acuerdo, definitivamente seguía alucinando, pero ¿por qué el salto en el tiempo de aquel día en el tejado a una realidad alterna en la que según entendía, vivía en el sofá de su hermano? Como no veía la manera de despertar, decidió averiguar lo que le fuera posible sobre aquel sueño, sólo para matar el tiempo, y porque no le gustaba dejar un misterio sin resolver.

—¿Y por qué preferiría estar aquí, con una compañía tan desagradable como la tuya? Sé bien que John es algo molesto a veces, pero sin duda no tanto como…

—¿Vas a empezar con eso de nuevo? —lo interrumpió con un tono de reproche.

—¿A empezar con qué? —preguntó, sabiendo que la respuesta sería importante para entender qué estaba pasando.

—A fingir que no están muertos —respondió de mala manera, creyendo que Sherlock le estaba tomando el pelo, pero luego su expresión se suavizó un poco—. Escucha Sherlock, sé que te culpas por sus muertes, pero te he dicho un millón de veces que tienes que superarlo, y fingir que no pasó no servirá de nada.

Todo tomó sentido de repente.

—¿Quiénes están muertos? —preguntó, a pesar de ya haber atado cabos por sí mismo.

—¿Sabes qué? Me largo, tengo cosas mucho más importantes que hacer que perder mi tiempo con un idiota —dicho aquello, tomó su café de la mesa y dejó la taza en la cocina, para después desaparecer por la puerta principal, dejando a Sherlock solo de nuevo.

Se sentó de nuevo en el sofá y sacó su celular para ver la fecha, esta vez era la fecha correcta, era el día de la boda. Pero, si sus suposiciones eran ciertas, (y claro que lo eran) no habría boda, pues tanto John como sus demás amigos estarían muertos, tal y como había pasado en su alucinación anterior, que estaba ligada con esta. Era interesante, muy interesante, al parecer su subconsciente estaba planteándole una realidad alterna en la que él no había fingido su muerte, mostrando las consecuencias que tal decisión hubiera traído. Sin embargo, por muy interesante que fuera, él quería despertar, suficientes problemas tenía ya en su propia realidad como para aguantar los de una alterna.

Tomó un taxi a Baker Street y entró al 221 B forzando la cerradura, pues no halló las llaves por ninguna parte. Todo estaba tal cual lo había dejado, a excepción por el polvo, que lo cubría todo. Entonces divisó su violín, que estaba tirado en el suelo, sin su estuche, y recordó que estaba afinando el instrumento en el momento en que había llegado aquel mareo. Lo levantó y vio que la cuerda que la primera cuerda seguía rota, algo extrañamente surrealista, puesto que en aquella realidad él no la habría roto.

Por un instante se planteó la posibilidad de que aquel artefacto hubiera sido el culpable de la alucinación que ahora estaba teniendo, pero la descartó inmediatamente. No necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba despertar. Buscó su arma y se dispuso a dispararse a sí mismo en la sien para salir del sueño, pero al momento de jalar el gatillo no pudo hacerlo. ¿Y si no era una alucinación?

Maravilloso, ahora se había metido en la cabeza la idea de que aquel violín le había permitido cambiar el pasado, vaya estupidez. Y ahora la mera posibilidad le impedía intentar dispararse para salir del mal viaje. Suspiró frustrado, apuntó la pistola a la pared y vació la mitad del cargador para calmar su ira.

Se sentó en el suelo y colocó el violín enfrente suyo, dedicándose a mirarlo acusadoramente durante los próximos dos minutos.

Sin duda alguna, todo aquello era una tontería, pero, si estaba en una alucinación ¿por qué no simplemente despertaba? La idea de haber viajado en el tiempo tampoco tenía mucho sentido, pero era la única alternativa.

Todo encajaba perfectamente. Justo antes del mareo, él estaba pensando en lo que podría haber sido si sus acciones hubieran sido distintas, y unos segundos después, se encontraba dos años atrás, en lo alto de aquel tejado, con la posibilidad de cambiarlas. Era demasiada coincidencia.

Si la teoría del violín era cierta, tal vez pudiera volver de nuevo al pasado rompiendo otra cuerda, tensándola mientras se concentraba en el lugar al que quería ir. Era una locura, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo. Tan solo debía hacer las cosas tal cual las había hecho la primera vez, y luego volvería a su presente. O tal vez, solo tal vez, pudiera cambiar las cosas de tal manera que John Watson nunca conociera a Mary, no hubiera boda y él tuviera una oportunidad…

Analizando aquella posibilidad, el detective se puso de pie con el violín en mano y comenzó a girar el clavijero.


End file.
